


Сестринская забота

by ejovvika



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: По мнению Рейджу, её младший братец полон сюрпризов.Небольшое отличие от канона в том, что Рейджу осталась с командой Соломенной шляпы после побега с Пирожного острова.





	Сестринская забота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sibling intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382047) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 

> Спасибо Чиби-Пакость за помощь с вычиткой текста!

Она-то думала, что уже привыкла: противостоять отцу и после побега от семьи Винсмоук выжить в море — само по себе немало, потому с тех пор у нее высокая планка для конкретно этого младшего брата. Однако он постоянно находил всё новые возможности произвести на неё впечатление: наделал шуму, став пиратом, выступил против Большой Мамочки, но самое удивительное, как недавно выяснилось, — заставил мужчину потерять от него голову.

Любовь и преданность, которую дарит Санджи его команда, ей в новинку, но не вызывают удивления. Ведь он всегда был полон любви — так эмоционален и сострадателен, что больно смотреть; и потому невероятно, что он все-таки смог найти тех, кто станет заботиться о нем так же хорошо, как и он о них. Рейджу наблюдала, как маленький олень суетился над ранами Санджи, как остальные члены команды квохтали над ним, как наседки, и думала — _вот семья, которая тебя заслуживает_.

Но романтика? Ей в голову не приходило, что брат на такое способен. Тем более с Ророноа Зоро.

Ророноа, который стоял на другом краю палубы, словно услышал ее мысли и встретился с ней глазами. Он угрюмо поглядел на неё, она же, не дрогнув, в ответ улыбнулась и спокойно осталась на месте, когда он к ней подошел.

— Куда ты смотришь? — голос у Зоро был низкий и грубый.  
Рейджу всё так же невозмутимо улыбнулась:  
— А что, мне нельзя присматривать за младшим братом?  
Зоро фыркнул:  
— Остальные, может, и купились, но я видел, как ты вела себя с коком. Я тебе не доверяю.

Слова обожгли, особенно потому что он сказал правду. Рейджу никогда не причиняла Санджи физического вреда, в отличие от братьев, но её молчание из раза в раз делало из неё соучастницу. Даже теперь Санджи вздрагивал, когда она оказывалась слишком близко к нему — его неосознанная реакция на застарелую травму, он не мог себя контролировать — и Рейджу с тяжелым сердцем думала, что в этом есть и её вина.

Она ещё не была готова к таким обсуждениям, поэтому, ничего не ответив, снова перевела взгляд на Санджи. За время их короткого разговора с Зоро тот умудрился сбежать от заботливого Чоппера, перехватить Усоппа и Луффи — они стащили из кладовки огромный кусок мяса — и теперь угрожал вышвырнуть их за борт.

Рядом раздался смешок, мягкий, на грани слышимости.

Рейджу украдкой посмотрела вбок и увидела все того же Ророноа Зоро, но он разительно отличался от того человека, с которым она говорила минуту назад. Её удивило, насколько смягчилось лицо Зоро, как улыбка, коснувшись глаз, сделала его черты почти нежными. Он следил за метаниями Санджи, и в его взгляде крылась такая тоска, что у Рейджу заныло сердце.

Она не успела прикусить язык и спросила:  
— Он знает?

Ророноа повернул голову так быстро, что она практически услышала хруст — у кого-то завтра будет болеть шея. Судя по выражению лица, Рейджу застала его врасплох — будто маленького мальчика, которого поймали, когда он засунул руку в банку с печеньем.

Похоже, ответ на её вопрос — «нет».

— Ты о чём? — Зоро отвел взгляд. Но по его щекам до самых ушей растекся румянец и свел на нет всю показную грубость.

Она не удержалась от усмешки:  
— Похоже, ты совсем не умеешь врать, — день продолжал приносить сюрпризы, потому что Зоро покраснел пуще прежнего.

— Замолчи, — Зоро дернулся рукой к мечам на поясе, и она бы даже испугалась, не будь он красный как помидор. — Если ты хоть слово скажешь коку…

Рейджу оставалось только мечтать, чтобы и её братьев было так же весело дразнить.  
— Я обещаю молчать, как рыба.  
Зоро нахмурился — не похоже, что она его убедила.  
— Уж надеюсь, — сухо ответил он.

Они снова замолчали; тем временем Санджи гонялся за Усоппом и Луффи по всей палубе, а Нами, глядя на всё это, лишь качала головой. Рейджу пришло в голову, что сложно поверить: еще пару дней назад они чуть не распрощались с жизнями при встрече с командой Большой Мамочки, а сейчас развлекаются, как ни в чем ни бывало .

Рейджу вспомнила, как брат бессловесной тенью сидел рядом с ней за столом на семейном обеде; она попробовала представить на его месте этого полного жизни человека, который носился по кораблю, но не смогла.

_Вот семья, которая тебя заслуживает_ — снова пришла ей в голову непрошенная мысль, а за ней и другая, стоило ей взглянуть на стоящего рядом Зоро — _а вот тот, чью любовь заслуживаешь ты._

Рейджу лишь пару дней наблюдала за тем, как они с Санджи общаются, но ей уже всё было понятно: разумеется, он втрескался в её братца. Перед ней как на ладони лежала вся его глубокая привязанность: то, как он наблюдает на расстоянии, как ругается с Санджи, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Однако она видела и второго участника: как Санджи мгновенно расслабляется, стоит Зоро оказаться в поле зрения, как медлит разорвать прикосновение. Она еще ни разу в жизни не видела, чтобы Санджи находился в такой гармонии с самим собой — словно от одного только присутствия Зоро он становился спокойнее и увереннее.  
Вот если бы они наконец-то заметили, как смотрят друг на друга…

Рейджу решила, что вполне способна подтолкнуть их в нужном направлении:  
— Знаешь, а ведь он говорил о тебе.

Зоро, глядя на неё, с подозрением прищурился.  
— Может, я не самый любимый его человек, но все остальные… не слишком-то стремились разговаривать с ним по душам, — продолжила она. От её слов Зоро потемнел лицом: он неплохо представлял себе, как её братья обращались с Санджи. — Так что он общался со мной, и в наших разговорах пару раз звучало твое имя.

Зоро фыркнул, делая вид, что ему всё равно:  
— И что же он, — начал он и остановился. Потёр затылок. — Да мне вообще всё равно, — добавил он и снова замолк. — Что он сказал?  
— Что ты грубиян и придурок, что ты его бесишь и ему нравится, когда твое лицо встречается с его пяткой. А ещё он сказал, — поспешила добавить Рейджу, потому что Зоро застыл, а она, пусть и любила дразнить людей, но не отличалась жестокостью: — что ему страшно не хочется это признавать, но ты заставляешь его становиться лучше. И что будь ты с ним рядом тогда, он, возможно, вёл бы себя храбрее.

Рейджи вспоминается, как растерянный Санджи, делясь с ней этими мыслями, взъерошил рукой волосы. Его голос звучал хрипло.

— И что ему эгоистично хотелось, чтобы ты был там.  
Зоро потрясенно распахнул глаза. Он вглядывался в лицо Рейджу в поисках хоть следа лжи — но она не лгала. Рейджу ободряюще кивнула в сторону Санджи.

По лицу Зоро пронеслась волна эмоций: сначала — удивление и недоверие, но потом она разглядела, как в его глазах загорелась надежда. Зоро перевел взгляд на Санджи, потом обернулся на нее и снова — на Санджи.

На мгновение Зоро, казалось, замер в нерешительности, но Рейджу знала, что он из той породы людей, которые встречают свой страх лицом к лицу. Меньшего она и не ждала от того, кто решился быть на равных с её братом.

— Эй, кок! — громко позвал Зоро, чем тут же безраздельно завладел вниманием Санджи — тот забыл про все на свете.  
— Чего тебе? — крикнул Санджи в ответ.  
Зоро кивнул на камбуз:  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Между прочим, я тут занят, придурок, — недовольно сказал Санджи, но без возражений пошел следом за Зоро в камбуз, проигнорировав взгляды команды. Честное слово, даже как-то неловко смотреть, насколько они друг на друге помешаны.

Стоило захлопнуться двери камбуза, как рядом с Рейджу возникла Нико Робин.  
— Я полагаю, ужин сегодня задержится, — сказала она. То был даже не вопрос, и Рейджу поняла, что они с Нико Робин прекрасно поладят. — Раз нам придется ждать, то у меня есть пара книг, которые, как мне кажется, вызовут у тебя интерес. Не желаешь взглянуть?  
— С удовольствием, — честно ответила Рейджу.

Можно представить, пока лишь на секунду — вдруг они смогут стать семьей и для нее?


End file.
